


hyunjeong- Dance Practice

by Dorithecat0325



Series: Stray kids oneshots [13]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hyunjeong, M/M, dance, hyunin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorithecat0325/pseuds/Dorithecat0325
Summary: Minho gets frustrated at Jeongin for not learning the dance quick enough and Hyunjin defends him.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Stray kids oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206548
Kudos: 12





	hyunjeong- Dance Practice

Ship - Hyunjin X Jeongin  
\- Angst  
-Soft

—————————

"5,6,7,8" Minho called and the music began playing, the boys began the new dance they had choreographed the other day.  
Everything was going fine except one thing, Jeongin couldnt get the dance moves right.

Half way through the Dance Jeongin got lost in the moves and knocked into Felix which caused a domino effect of mistakes.  
"Sorry Felix Hyung"Jeongin squeaked to Felix

"It's okay Jeongin" Felix smiled as Minho cut the music and turned to Jeongin.

"You keep moving your hand and feet in the opposite directions,the arms need to go left,right right,"Minho demonstrated  
"and then your feet twist, "left,then still for a beat before going right" Minho explained to Jeongin showing him once again before Jeongin tried but still messed it up.

"It needs to be quicker" Minho started to get frustrated at Jeongin.

Chan saw how annoyed Minho had become and called for a 10 minute break. They deserved it after 30 minutes of doing the same moves over and over again.

Jeongin stayed standing for a bit longer trying to get the moves down.  
Hyunjin has grabbed his water like the other members and he watched Jeongin with Pity. The younger boy had always been slow at picking up the Choreography.

After a few more minutes they started to practice again, Jeongin still couldn't get the dance which made minho snap.

"Jeongin c'mon we're doing the same steps over,and over again and you still cant get them! This dance is so simple you should already known it' Minho yelled.

Jeongin stayed there in silence,he was very sensitive and didn't like it when people yelled at him, he was starting to tear up and looked down towards the ground before apologising to Minho. "I'm sorry Hyung I just keep getting it wrong"

Hyunjin noticed how upset Jeongin was and went over to him

"It's easy for you becasue you're the main dancer Hyung, you were the one who made the choreography" Hyunjin spoke up going to Minho.

Minho rolled his eyes in the most obvious way possible before grabbing his water and leaving the room. Now before slamming the door behind him.

The room fell silent, after a few seconds Jisung ran out the room.

Jisung rushed to Minho who was filling up his bottle.  
"You really shouldn't yell at Jeongin like that Min" Jisung said in a gentle tone.

He knew Minho often got very stressed when the group had to learn the choreography,being the main dancer on the team was very stressful at times especially when they had a comeback in a months time.

Minho took a deep breathe and sighed before looking at Jisung.

"I known Hannie but I've tried over and over to teach him and I'm just worried he won't pick it up" Minho looked down.

The younger embraced him. "Come on let's go back to the dorm, Chan will understand"

Back in the studio Chan looked at the rest of the boys, they were exhausted and tired after learning the choreography in the last two days. Going home early would be nice for once.

"Practice is over for today" Chan announced and everyone packed up to go home.

All the boys grabbed their bags and water, Felix picked up Jisung's and Minho's bags before leaving the room.

Hyunjin was about to leave but he heard soft sobs and noticed Jeongin in the corner of the room trying to cry silently.  
He plopped down his bag and walked over to Jeongin before hugging him tightly.

"Am I really that bad at picking up the dance Hyung?" Jeongin said looking at Hyunjin who gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Look the choreo is never going to be easy,and you just pick up the moves slower,that's fine.Minho just gets stressed during these times" Hyunjin smiles lightly at the younger boy.

"You're a great dancer innie, let me teach you the dance, having the pressure of Minho Hyung watching you probably doesn't help"

Hyunjin kissed the top of his head and stood grabbing Jeongin's hand to help him up.

Jeongin laughed before standing up," yeah he is a bit intimidating at times"

Hyujin went over the dance step by step slowly and patiently helping jeongin and moved his arms in the correct positions for each move.

Jeongin agreed that the dance was a lot easier now and he realised the mistakes he was making thanks to Hyunjin.

As they were packing up Jeongin gave Hyunjin a hug.

'Thank you for today Hyung, Minho is really scary when we have practice"

"No worried Innie,I'll always help you when you're struggling a bit"


End file.
